


Worrying Over Nothing

by GaeilgeRua



Series: DD's Roll-A-Drabble [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Regulus is anxious, Hermione knows what she wants, and Sirius just wants his flat to himself.





	Worrying Over Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Draco's Den January 23rd #RollADrabble, where what characters and trope I received were Regulus and Sirius and proposal. Also written for Hermione's Haven 2019 Bingo square I1-Enemies to Lovers.
> 
> Many thanks to xxDustNight88 for reading this over and making sure it all made sense. Any errors after she looked it over are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything recognizable from the HP world. I'm not making any money off of this.

                                             

Sirius stared at his younger brother as they sat on either side of his dining room table. Regulus had arrived through the Floo network only a few minutes ago, fingering a small black velvet box in his hands.

He finally decided to put his brother out of his misery. "Are you seriously thinking she'll say no?"

Regulus startled at Sirius' question. Glancing up, he replied, "No... Yes— I mean, no, I know she won't say no."

"Then what's got you so anxious?"

"We've been able to keep our relationship out of the tabloids so far," Regulus took a deep breath, "what's going to happen when everyone other than our friends and family finds out?"

Sirius nodded his head in understanding. "Okay, I see what you're saying, but why does it matter?"

"It doesn't," Regulus replied. "I just don't want her to have to deal with the fallout of people finding out she's getting married to a former Death Eater." Regulus paused for a moment before adding, "that's assuming she'll say yes when I ask her to marry me."

A third voice joined the two brothers, "Once you ask her, of course, she's going to say yes. Trust me. As for what anyone else thinks of our relationship, the only people that matter already know and are happy for us."

At the sound of her voice, Regulus jumped up from the chair he'd been sitting in and turned to face her. "Hermione," he breathed. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione smiled at him. "I came to see your brother to see if he knew why you were acting strange. It looks like have my answer."

He had been trying to shove the small box into the pocket of his trousers, but at her grin and words, he realised there was no better time than now. Grinning sheepishly, Regulus stepped forward. "This was not where or when I'd planned to ask you, but who better to ask you in front of than my brother who introduced us?" He dropped to one knee and opened the little box. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at her. "We may have started on other sides of the war, but at Sirius' suggestion, you gave me a chance. Will you give me another chance by agreeing to marry me?"

Hermione looked up at Sirius, grinning cheekily. "I guess I do have you to blame for getting me into this, but…" she turned her gaze down to the wizard kneeling in front of her. Her grin softened, and she reached out to cup his cheek. "Of course I'll marry you, and to hell with what anyone else thinks."

Regulus beamed at Hermione as he stood up and pulled the ring from its resting place. Slipping it on her finger, he whispered against her lips, "Thank Merlin."

"Oy! You two get out of here and get a room!" Sirius joked.

Hermione pulled back from her fiancé and laughed at his brother. "That's where we're going!"

"Good!" Sirius countered as he shooed them away. "Go celebrate away from my innocent ears."

"Innocent, my arse," Regulus muttered as he wrapped Hermione in his arms, preparing to Apparate them to her flat.

"I heard that, " Sirius groused before another grin broke out over his face. "Congratulations, both of you. Hermione, you'll make a brilliant addition to our family, despite what our mother would've thought."

"That's why she's perfect, " Regulus agreed.


End file.
